1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selectively pivotal device mounted in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine in the combustion chamber which in a first inactive position is retracted so that a wall is flush or planar with the adjacent wall surface of the combustion chamber so as not to effect fluid flow into the combustion chamber from the inlet port. When the device is pivoted to a second active operative position, the wall surface of the device is moved to form a ramp-like structure which tends to cause the fluid from the inlet port to move in a circular or swirling motion in the combustion chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
The pre-examination search of the subject device uncovered the following prior references.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,613 issued to Vogel et al., discloses a rotative swirl device positioned at the inlet of the inlet passage upstream from the inlet valve.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,940; 4,015,577; and 4,844,040 issued to Kirchweger; Elsbett et al.; and Leighton et al., respectively, disclose rotative swirl devices positioned upstream from the inlet valve to selectively form one or two separate paths to the valve and into the combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,725 issued to Rychlik et al., discloses a multi-walled fluid directing device on an inlet valve and a rotatable device further upstream cooperative with the multi-walled device.
After reading the detailed description of this application, it will be appreciated that specific features of the subject swirl inducing device in the combustion chamber is not suggested by any of the above described prior reference or any other prior art known to the applicant.